


You're My Thor

by Bookishgirl



Series: Sastiel Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff Out The Wazoo, M/M, Sam geeking out, confused cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to go and see The Avengers in theaters with his boyfriend, Cas. Cas doesn't really understand what's going on in the movie, but makes an endearing comment after it's over. </p><p>(For a fic exchange with posingasme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Thor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [posingasme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/gifts).



Sam was typing away on his laptop as he sat at one of the tables in the bunker's library, looking at movies in nearby theathers, to see if anything good was showing. He smiled brightly when he saw that there was a theater in Lincoln that was showing The Avengers just a couple of times that day, in preparation for the second Avengers movie coming out in just a couple weeks.

He closed his eyes, praying briefly to his favorite angel; the one with the soft, dark hair, and whose striking blue eyes always took his breath away in the most fantastic way possible. When he heard the familiar flutter of said angel's wings, he smiled fondly and opened his eyes, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of the man now sitting across from him. He still occasionally had trouble really believing that Cas was his now.

"Hey, Cas." Sam murmured, his hazel orbs overflowing with affection for the trench coated angelic being before him, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Hello, Sam." Cas replied quietly, his azure spheres full of gentle and limitless love. "How are you?"

Sam felt a light blush heat his cheeks. This often happened when he and Cas shared these soft conversations, no matter the subject they were discussing, and though he could never explain why it happened, he didn't mind it. Especially not since Cas had mentioned a couple months before that he thought the blush accented his features very well. "I'm doing great, Cas. Actually, I was about to head up to Lincoln to see a movie, and I was wondering if you would come with me?" The gentle giant chewed his lip slightly as he waited for his companion's response to the question.

Cas pondered the question for a few moments, before tilting his head like a lost puppy ( _God_ did Sam find that adorable). "What movie are you going to see?" He asked curiously.

"Well, there's a few showings of the Avengers movie playing tonight, and if we leave soon, I think we might be able to catch one of the last showings." Sam replied, his voice still soft. He rushed to explain why he wanted to go when he saw the angel in front of him frown slightly. "The second one is coming out in just a couple of weeks, and I didn't get to see the first one yet, because when it came out Dean had just gotten back from Purgatory, and—" 

Sam was pleasantly surprised when Cas got up from his seat, then walked around the table, cutting off the giant of a man with a soft, quick kiss. 

"Of course I'll go with you, Sam." Cas murmured softly, a small smile on his lips. "It is clearly something that you have been looking forward to, and it is not often that I get to see you excited about something that you enjoy. So, would you like me to take us there, or would you rather drive?" He asked kindly, taking Sam's hands gently, leaning down and kissing his cheeks softly when he noticed Sam blushing once again.

"Well, uh, if you take us now, we would have some time to go get lunch or coffee, or something…" Sam murmured shyly, which caused a small chuckle to be pulled from the angel's throat. 

"I would like that very much, Sam…" Cas agreed, helping his lover up from his seat. With a bright smile, Sam kissed the blue-eyed angel's cheek, before he made sure he had his wallet. 

Sam smiled as he took his boyfriend's hand, giving him a small nod. Cas smiled and nodded back ever so slightly, before taking the both of them to Lincoln, just outside of a coffee shop. 

"I made sure to bring us somewhere that we wouldn't be persecuted for being together." The angel murmured, somewhere between proud and sheepish. Chuckling softly, Sam pulled his beloved Baby In A Trench Coat closer to himself, kissing him softly. The gentle giant led his boyfriend into the cute, cozy-looking little building, lacing his fingers with the angel's, a small smile of relief and satisfaction crossing his lips when they didn't even get a second glance from anyone else. He ordered them each a hot chocolate, and a blueberry muffin for himself. "Blueberries are brain food." He explained to his adorable lost puppy of a boyfriend when the dark haired, blue-eyed man tilted his head. The man's only response to the giant's reply was a slight frown, then a shrug. "Alright, then."

Just a few minutes later, the two men were sitting in a small booth beside each other, holding hands as they sipped their drinks, Sam picking at his muffin and snuggling with the smaller man beside him. It was an odd sight, seeing the giant practically curled up in the blue-eyed man's lap, but it was extremely adorable. Sam was so caught up in the feeling of Castiel running his fingers gently through his long brown locks, that he didn't notice the little girl with the bright smile and pretty blue dress walking over to them, until he felt a small tug on his jacket sleeve. 

"Excuse me, mister." She said in a soft, sweet voice. "You dropped this." She held out his wallet to him. Sam smiled gently at her, accepting the wallet and tucking it back in his pocket.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He told her kindly, which earned him a bright, front tooth-less smile. "You're welcome!" She replied happily, before skipping off back to her table, climbing into her seat across from two women, who gave Sam and Cas a small wave and smile, which Sam easily and gladly returned. About an hour and a half afterwards, Sam and Cas had made their way to the movie theater, which was only a couple of blocks from the coffee shop. Sam paid for their tickets, before leading his lover into the building, buying a small popcorn and a bottle of water, before going to the theater their movie was playing in to find them seats.

~~~~~

The movie was begging to draw closer to the end, but it wasn't over yet. The big fight scene had ended, and Thor, Captain America, and the Hulk were all gathered in a circle around Iron Man's lifeless form. 

Cas watched Sam as the scene unfolded on the big screen before them, a small, albeit slightly confused, smile crossing his lips at the sight of his boyfriend's hazel eyes widening, his jaw clenching, him shaking his head slightly in disbelief at what he was seeing. It was only a few moments later, though, that the Hulk roared loudly enough to literally scare Iron Man back to life. "Please tell me nobody kissed me." Tony asked softly, after managing to regain his breath, and everyone around him laughed. Cas caught Sam chuckling softly, too, clearly relieved that the snarky, slightly egotistical inventor wasn't gone for good.

After the movie had ended, and everyone had filed out of the theater, Sam pulled his angelic companion aside, smiling slightly nervously. "So, do you like it?" He asked softly, tilting his head like a puppy.

Castiel offered the younger man a small smile, taking his hand gently. "I didn't completely understand what was going on through the entire course of the film, but I enjoyed that you enjoyed it." He murmured affectionately, and Sam's smile brightened a bit. "Oh, and Sam? You're my Thor." The angel added softly, a satisfied smile crossing his lips as a bashful shade of pink covered his overgrown moose-puppy's cheeks.

And Sam pulled his boyfriend in for the most passionate, loving kiss he had ever given him, right there in front of everyone in the building.


End file.
